


Nine Tenths of the Law

by phalangine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: Before they got together, Nyota never took Leonard for the kinky type.





	Nine Tenths of the Law

Before they got together, Nyota never took Leonard for the kinky type. He has too much of that sweet Southern charm- when he's in the mood to be charming, at least. Even when she let herself fantasize about sleeping with him, she always saw them together, missionary, Spock sitting on the bed beside them, keeping his hands to himself.

She should have known better. She should have seen the way he blushed the first time she and Spock got him naked and known this was a man of appetites.

But she didn't see it, and frankly, it was a nice surprise to come home and find Leonard lying on his belly on their big bed, panting and running his mouth as Spock fucked him.

Leonard finished first that afternoon. He came with a cry, his broad back arching off the bed. Spock pulled out not long after and came over Leonard's belly and up his chest.

Nyota watched it all, felt herself getting wet as she did, and was rewarded by Spock turning his head and beckoning her over. He barely took the time to open her up with his fingers before he fucked her just as hard. Leonard lay next to them, breathing hard, but managed to struggle up and wriggle over so he could put that quick mouth of his to work kissing Nyota.

Looking down, Nyota can't help but smile. Leonard is doing such a good job. He's been fucking her for close to an hour, his fingers deftly working her clit. It's the longest she's made him work for it yet. Behind her, Spock has been fucking into Leonard for even longer than that. Leonard does love anal- Nyota has a mind to break out the strap on next time Spock goes on a trip and Leonard starts getting antsy. The pink toy ought to be big enough for him, and it will look so good against his skin...

But that's a thought for another time. For now, Leonard's breath is hitching in the way that means he's getting close, and as much as Nyota enjoys feeling him come inside her, she has another idea.

Her legs are shaking as she pulls off him, and Leonard whines, those bright eyes of his eyes opening as she moves up his body.

When she gets to his head, she turns around and, keeping her hips just out of reach, says, "Five more minutes."

Leonard's groan is muffled by her cunt; it doesn't take him long to get the message and get back to work.

Opposite her, Spock quirks an eyebrow but doesn't pause his rolling thrusts.

"What?" Nyota asks. They both know Leonard likes to be bossed around in bed. Spock has made use of this as often as Nyota has. She's seen the way Leonard's eyes flutter shut as he takes Spock's cock on his command. There's no way Spock hasn't been murmuring in Leonard's ear. Not that she minds. How could she, when Leonard is so happy to comply?

"I believe five minutes may be more than I- and Leonard- can take, Nyota," Spock says, voice strained.

"Does he feel that good?" she asks.

Spock nods. His eyes flicker down to where Leonard's hard cock is lying against his belly, and Nyota gets an idea.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you both get off now- if you can suck him off."

The nice thing about Spock is he doesn't argue. He simply grabs Leonard's cock and, folding himself nearly in half, takes it into his mouth.

Leonard groans.

Nyota watches Spock's eyes flutter closed as he concentrates on bobbing his head in time with his thrusts. One of Leonard's hands comes up, reaching blindly for Spock; Nyota guides it to Spock's head, where Leonard can bury his fingers in Spock's hair.

The other hand sneaks over her hip, and two fingers squeeze her clit.

She moans and moves her hips a little, pushing harder against Leonard's fingers and tongue. He jiggles his fingers in response, sending heat shooting into Nyota's belly. They jiggle again, and she has to put her hands down on the bed to keep from tipping over.

Leonard moves his hand, and the dual pressure from the sides is replaced by a single fingertip brushing rapidly over her clit.

Nyota bites her lip. Leonard's ex must have hated him something terrible to have given him up when he's so good at sex. Not so much with Spock yet- he's still learning how to take what Spock gives him- but with Nyota, Leonard certainly knows his way around her body.

Leonard keeps brushing his finger over her, adding just a touch more pressure with each pass, and Nyota gets so caught up in it, she almost misses Spock's telltale whine.

His body goes stiff, Leonard's cock falling from his open mouth, only for him to set about fucking Leonard a moment later. It's harder this time, more forceful: a Vulcan's desire to ensure the mating was successful, no matter than Spock isn't getting Leonard pregnant any time soon.

Nyota could almost laugh at the image of an even grouchier Leonard with a distended belly and stretchy top pants, except that's the moment Leonard decides to give her the pressure she's been craving, and all thoughts fly out of Nyota's mind as he speeds up his fingers and pushes down hard enough to make her cry out when her orgasm hits.

She closes her eyes and just breathes for a long moment, only opening them when she hears Leonard begin to swear and hears the wet sounds of Spock jerking Leonard off.

It barely takes him any time to finish. She watches his come stripe Spock's earnest face and shudders.

"All right," she says, scooting forward a little so Leonard can breathe without her in the way. "That was... good."

Spock looks at her flatly, and Leonard makes a noise of disbelief.

"Okay, it was better than good. But the guests will be arriving in half an hour, so we really ought to get dressed."

None of them moves.

"Leonard, if you don't get in the shower, I'll make a point of telling everyone we have a real Southern gentleman among us. And I won't stop anyone from flirting with you. But if you do, I'll pick out a plug and let you wear it." She looks up at Spock. "As for you, I won't let you slip out partway through the evening to make Leonard come like I know you love to do. But if you do cooperate, I'll make Leonard go without underwear."

"Hey!"

"I accept your terms," Spock says quickly. "Come, Leonard."

"But I like wearing underwear!"

Nyota smiles and gets off Leonard. "As a bonus," she says, "I'll blow whichever one of you does a better job getting ready."

Not even a second later, there's a dual mad dash toward the en suite bathroom. Nyota rolls her eyes and walks over to the vanity and gets to work picking out the makeup she'll need for tonight, and she resolutely doesn't react when, a minute later, Leonard yelps.

If it's serious, Spock will let her know. As there's no further sound, Nyota guesses Spock just got handsy with Leonard. As usual.

"Two more minutes!" she shouts, smiling as she does. "Then it's my turn."


End file.
